Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm)
Celestial the Pharaoh, is the Fused Power Form of Celestial and Pharaoh and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Celestial the Pharaoh is believed to be Noa's strongest (Fused) Power Form, excluding two others. History When The General acquired the Golden Armor of The King, Colin Doc activated Master Control for the DocSoul. Noa Doc transformed into Celestial the Pharaoh and was able to gain the upper hand. However it wasn't good enough to defeat The General so she transformed into Diamond X to defeat him, with the help of Telicis. Afterwards, Maker had reset Master Control and brought Noa and Hank home safely. After Noa accidentally unlocked Fusion Mode, she successfully used Celestial the Pharaoh to fight Meko and Neko; easily defeating them. Hank later reset Fusion Mode after Baron Doc told him how to do. During a training session, Noa accidentally unlocked Fusion Mode again. She used Celestial the Pharaoh against DiamondLord and Telicis and was victorious. Amset Ra and ShadowLife ambushed the trio but she easily defeated them. After their defeat, Amset Ra became interested by Fusion. Fusion Mode was later reset by Maker. With Noa exhausted, Key disabled, Jack away and The Island under attack from Nazim, the temporary boss Hank initiated "Code N". Using the Blue Energy Core with X1's help, Master Control was activated so Noa could take down Nazim. But before the full activation, Hank went to the Island himself and fought Nazim. Just as Hank gets defeated Noa shows up and the both of them transform. Noa battles him with Celestial (PowerForm), Cargo (PowerForm), OldDrox (PowerForm) and Terraria (PowerForm) in quick succession. Nazim wonders how Noa transforms so fast without manual dialing so Noa explains to him the the full power of the DocSoul; Master Control. She then transforms into Celestial the Pharaoh to show Nazim the bond between father and daughter and eventually defeats him by literally breaking his back. Personality Celestial the Pharaoh has a righteous personality as she calls people with proper titles like sir, lady, mister and madam. Celestial the Pharaoh is incredible competitive and enjoys battling against various opponents. She can easily hold her own against multiple opponents or one extremely powerful opponent. She can hold her own in almost every combat situation. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Celestial the Pharaoh possesses incredible physical strength, much more than both of her original forms. She is capable of lifting and swinging opponents like Meko, Neko and DiamondLord with extreme ease. She is also capable of punching any opponent with incredible force, without using any move. Her strength allowed her to physically go toe to toe with The General wielding the Golden King's Armor. High Durability: In addition to that Celestial the Pharaoh is also highly durable, thanks to Pharaoh's armor. As such she is capable of withstanding multiple hits like they are nothing. She can also endure various thermal attacks as well as other elemental attacks. However she lacks Pharaoh's amazing defenses because of Celestial's slender body but is still incredible durable and resistant nonetheless. Super Agility: Celestial the Pharaoh is, like the fusions, super agile. She can go from one motion to another easily, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily and do back-flips super easily. Super Reflexes: Celestial the Pharaoh can dodge attacks, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to super easy. Enhanced Jumping: '''Using her long legs, Celestial the Pharaoh can evade the opponent's attacks with extreme ease and elegance. When doing this, it looks like she's ice skating and not touching the ground. Thanks to her long legs, she can also jump very high. She can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances. '''Super Kicking: Celestial the Pharaoh can also generate powerful shockwave-like kicks with her feet. These kicks are strong enough to easily knock opponents back if they're smaller than her but can also kick back large opponents. Her kicking is strong enough to destroy brick walls and large boulders easily. Her Mega Mick was powerful enough to break Enericción (PowerForm)'s back and shatter his body, thus defeating him. Flight: Celestial the Pharaoh can fly through the use of her jet-pack, similarly to Pharaoh. She can fly at impressive speeds and maybe faster than Aerio (PowerForm). She can make various aerial maneuvers easily to dodge her opponent's attacks or use it to quickly strike her foes without them being able to react. Telekinesis/Psychic Attacks: Celestial the Pharaoh is capable of telekinesis and psychic type attacks. She can use it to block or redirect on opponent's attack or the opponent itself. She can also lift up multiple objects in the vicinity and have full kinetic control over them and move them around. Fist Attacks: Celestial the Pharaoh can also use very powerful fist based attacks like Dynamic Punch. Her fists are strong and quick enough to break any form of alloy no matter the density rather quickly. Heat Beams Emission: Celestial Pharaoh can also emit powerful and intense, continuous or rapid, heat beams from Pharaoh's eyes. Her heat vision is strong enough to melt almost any materials as well as hurt even the most off durable opponents. Her heat vision is also visibly more larger, thicker and thus more powerful than Pharaoh's laser vision. Upper Body Rotation: Like Pharaoh, Celestial the Pharaoh is capable of rotating her upper body very fast up to 360 degrees, without getting dizzy for a very long time. She can use this to either attack her opponent with quick, powerful and multiple punches or block an attack from the opponent(s). Attack Deflection: By rotating fast enough, Celestial the Pharaoh can deflect incoming attacks by literally punching them away with her fists because of the rotating speed and added force. Signature Moves Celestial the Pharaoh's signature moves are: *'Aura Beam': Celestial the Pharaoh lays her tail between her legs and aims it at her target, while the tail gathers blue and orange sparkling energy. She then fires a gigantic blue beam with spiraling orange strikes around it to her opponent. *'Fist of the Righteous': Celestial the Pharaoh draws her right arm back and her fist becomes engulfed in a bluish aura. She then charges towards her opponent and punches them with such an incredible mighty force that it blows them away significantly. Weaknesses/Resistances Slender Feet: Celestial the Pharaoh's feet are still able to be cut off just like Pharaoh. Large Size: Fast and small opponents may have an advantage Celestial the Pharaoh during a fight. They can hit her fast without a high chance of getting hit. Jet-pack Dependency: Celestial the Pharaoh cannot fly without her jet-pack, but she can still use her fantastic jumping skills for compensation. Trivia *Celestial the Pharaoh was the first Fused PowerForm to be seen. *It's unknown of Celestial the Pharaoh can summon Celestial's Twin Weapons. *Celestial the Pharaoh is the only Power Form in the DocSoul who has defeated Nazim/Enericción (PowerForm) in a fair fight. Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Large PowerForms Category:Doc Family